Bubble Flower
Made by: CF3 Bubble Flower is Citron's plant. Bubble Flower is from Plants VS. Zombies: Online unlocked in the East Sea Dragon Palace. It shoots giant bubbles to cover zombies. When the bubble explodes, it deals little damage to the zombie inside it. However, the bubble will be very powerful if matched up with certain plants' attacks, such as Electric Anemone's. It can be planted under water without Oxygen Algae. Appearance Bubble Flower is a light blue flower with seven purple and white petals. She also has a green stem with green leaves and has dirt clumps under the leaves. Bubble Flower does not have any other appearances as she only appears in one game. Personality Bubble Flower is a very nervous character. She gets nervous around other plants thats shes never met. One of the only plants shes comfortable around is Electric Anemone. Bubble Flower is decent around Oxygen Algae. Bubble Flower is friendly to most plants but is very shy and tends to stutter. Bubble Flower has small feelings for Electric Anemone but the feelings are not mutual and Electric Anemone has feelings for Oxygen Algae Powers Bubble Flower can shoot giant bubbles to cover zombies. When the bubble explodes, it deals little damage to the zombie inside it. However, the bubble will be very powerful if matched up with certain plants' attacks, such as Electric Anemone's. It can be planted under water without Oxygen Algae. Bubble Flower is best used with Electric Anemone Plant Food ability When fed with Plant Food, Bubble Flower summons bubbles to cover all the zombies on the lawn to deal damage and temporarily stun them. Friends Bubble Flower is friends with some plants that live in the seas. She is not friends with very many that are above seas because they are usually unable to sink into the seas as they will start to drown. Bubble Flower is friends with Electric Anemone and is slightly friends with Oxygen Algae and Water Gun Shroom from the seas. Bubble Flower is also friends with Banana Tree above the sea. Hobbies Bubble Flower enjoys randomly floating around in sea. She also enjoys swimming with fishes and other aquatic mammals such as dolphins. Bubble Flower likes talking to Electric Anemone whenever she can though she usually never has time due to the fact hes either with Oxygen Algae or doing other things. Trivia *She has a crush on Electric Anemone. **Oxygen Algae also has a crush on him. *She is very shy. Almanac Special: if used with Electric Anemone, the bubbles will be stronger. |description = Bubble Flower is quiet. She doesn't talk to many people. Shes been rumored to have a crush on Electric Anemone since they are always seen together but she always denies it. "Why can't they understand?" she says. }} Gallery Bubble Flower HD.png|HD Bubble Flower Quotes *"Bubbles!" *"I don't want to be bothered..." *"Dolphins!" *"Just keep swimming! Wait are flowers supposed to swim?" *"PIRATES! HIDE!" Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants